xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Genus
Dr. I. Genus (ジーナス博士, Jīnasu Hakase) is a world renowned scientist and the founder and former head of the now defunct organization, the House of Evolution. History From an early age Dr. Genus doubted the claim that humans have unlimited potential, he considered the people around him to be primitive and found it painful to live among them.2 At age fifteen, he decided that he would make humanity evolve further and create a world in which he would be able to live.2 Over the next few years he used his immense intelligence and made various contributions to the world.3 However, despite all the praise he received for his intellect, no one would approve of his ideas to artificially evolve human beings through man-made mutations.4 He thus decided to carry out his plans by himself.5 His plans finally started bearing fruit after he turned seventy, when he managed to return his body to its previous youthful state.6 After that he started creating clones of himself in large numbers and together with the clones conducted countless experiments on animals and then switched his attention to humans. He named their laboratory "House of Evolution" and through experimentation created a large number of new species there.6 House of Evolution Arc Dr. Genus first appeared, when his monster Mosquito Girl was killed by Saitama, casually noting that Mosquito Girl without blood was just an insect with wings. However the clone corrects him, stating that Mosquito Girl was killed after consuming a large amount of blood, moreover in a single hit. Genus momentarily wonders why Saitama is naked before declaring his intention to examine Saitama's body for experimentation, sending Kamakyuri, Frog Man, Slugerous, Ground Dragon, Armored Gorilla, and Beast King to "invite" Saitama to the House of Evolution. Much to his frustration, the mysterious beings he had sent were wiped out, forcing him to make plans to release Carnage Kabuto as a last resort. The original Genus appears in front of Carnage Kabuto after the test subject had killed a number of his clones, proposing he bring in Saitama for his experiments. Carnage Kabuto takes Genus along roughly, and after Genus identifies Saitama and Carnage Kabuto challenges him, Genus is seen nursing his injuries while witnessing the battle between Carnage Kabuto and Saitama from afar. Like Carnage Kabuto, Genus is taken by surprise at Saitama's explanation of his immense strength. Upon witnessing Carnage Kabuto enter Carnage Mode, Genus loses all hope for a moment and is completely taken aback when Saitama obliterates Carnage Kabuto with a single punch. Genus, apparently finally understanding the meaning of Saitama's words, then abandons his evolutionary endeavors and concludes that he himself is the one who has to change. Alien Conquerors Arc In the anime, Dr. Genus and the Armored Gorilla are working on their new Takoyaki shop when they see the news about the attack on A-Cityby the Dark Matter Thieves.7 Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Abilities and Powers His endurance and fighting ability is considerably average, but he managed to survive Carnage Kabuto's abuse and even managed to stand and walk while suffering from intense physical pain. Physical Abilities Eternal Youth: Dr. Genus possesses eternal youth, which he attained by modifying his own genes. His old self reverted to his younger self and has stopped aging. Miscellaneous Abilities Genius Intellect: Dr. Genus is a man gifted with immense intelligence. Even at a young age he had made various scientific contributions.8 His fantastic mental capacities have allowed him to accomplish many genetic wonders. : Youth Formula: At some point in his career, Dr. Genus found the secret to youth, reverting his seventy year old self to a younger state. : Clone Creation: Dr. Genus knows how to clone through scientific means. He has created a vast amount of clones of himself that he uses as assistants. : Genetic Mutants: Dr. Genus, after considerable experimentation has figured out how to create artificial mutants such as Beast King and Carnage Kabuto. Quotes * "To hell with the research and the artificial evolution, looks like I'm the one who has to change." 9 Trivia * In the anime, his introductory montage in episode three depicts a moment where his eyes momentarily glow green. In a similar anime-only moment in episode one, Saitama's eyes glowed orange after defeating Crabrante. Saitama and Dr. Genus are the only characters shown to exhibit this effect so far, so it's unknown what it represents. * Genus can be considered to be one of the best scientist in the series along with Bofoi and Dr. Kuseno. Category:Genius Category:Criminals Category:Prodigy Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:Father Category:One Punch Man Category:PHD Category:Glasses Category:PHD Category:Male Category:Saitama Rogues Gallery Category:Scientists